


Grand Theft Autumn

by xparksjx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Witch AU, this is unplanned idk what i'm going to do with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xparksjx/pseuds/xparksjx
Summary: Seungcheol prided in his ability to maintain a stable college life but of course, life is never on anyone's side. Sometimes, we need a little bit of "magic" to spice things up.





	1. Sophomore slump or comeback of the year

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck ? I lose internet and this shit happens lmao
> 
> un-beta'ed bc i don't rlly write lmao. I should just stick with drawings.

Seungcheol just wanted to go through his last semester without any problems, maybe even with flying colors. As he stood in the middle of what he assumed was his living room, with all the floating furniture and a very distressed witch in a middle of it all, he can’t help but feel as if he’s failing at life.

“Jihoon, what the actual fuck is happening?” a raven haired boy turned to look at him, panicked and with worry in his eyes. He clutched a book in his arms as furniture kept floating and circling around him,

“HELL, IF I KNEW.” Seungcheol wanted to drop to his knees and cry right then and there.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol met Lee Jihoon at the start of the first semester of his third year in college, kind of. He has heard of the former curly-brown-haired man through mutual friends, heard various opinions ranging from positive like calling him a musical genius to negative like calling him a cold-hearted monster. Seungcheol thought that there is a high chance that both adjectives were present in this infamous Lee Jihoon. The more he heard about this Lee Jihoon dude, the more he felt intimidated. Seungcheol wanted to graduate without ever meeting this man. He can already imagine what the man looked like, he was probably 200 cm of pure muscle. This “Lee Jihoon” could probably throw him across the other side of the world. Seungcheol worked out on the regular, yes, he also was a black belter in taekwondo; Seungcheol could probably hit the guy if ever they come down to a situation where he needed to fight the highly possible Muscle Pig but there was still no guarantee he’d win.

“I’m telling you dude, Jihoon literally chased me with a guitar. My poor 16 year old ass was crying” Mingyu said in between bites of his sandwich.

“Why are we even talking about Jihoon, can we just, I don’t know, maybe not talk about him?” Mingyu raised his eyebrows at Seungcheol’s reply.

“I just remembered, you haven’t actually met Jihoon right?” Seungcheol paid no heed to Mingyu and the younger male took this as a yes.

“Oh dude, you should meet him, he’s so cute you’ll die. Literally. He will kick your ass if you told him he’s cute.” cute wasn’t something you associate with descriptions like “dangerous” and “cold-hearted”. Cute was something you associate with things like small puppies with tiny barks, or little kittens purring in your arms. Those things were cute, a man chasing you with a guitar is not.  

Seungcheol pushed around the food in his tray and thought about how much longer he can probably avoid Lee Jihoon. They had a similar circle of “friends” (did Jihoon consider them his “friends”?, from the stories Seungcheol has heard it seems as if they were more like punching bags.) it was a big mystery how long they’ve managed not to meet each other. Seungcheol let out a sigh, things like this shouldn’t scare him, heck he’s not even supposed to be thinking about it.

The rest of the day passed with a blur of lectures, Seungcheol knew he was supposed to learn something but he came out of his classes, confusion written all over his face. On days like this, Seungcheol just wants to go back to his dorm and maybe jack off to relieve himself off the stress. The perks of having a dorm room to yourself is that Seungcheol can do whatever he wants, whenever he likes it. So when the Resident Assistant told him that he’s going to be sharing a dorm, Seungcheol’s world drops.

“You’re going to get a roommate!”

“I’m what? Can you repeat what you said?”

“I said you’re getting a roomma-“

“I know, I know what you said, I was just kinda hoping it was a joke. Is it though? Are you telling the truth?” Seungcheol immediately cut off the RA, his sentence coming out in rushed. The RA just nodded his head at him.

“He’s actually in your room by now, he should be finished moving in by next week. Try getting along will you? Don’t be like Kim and Jeon from 306, I’m already having a hard time with them.” And with that, the RA went back to whatever he was doing.

Seungcheol dragged his feet across the carpeted halls of the dormitory building, shoulders slumped and brows furrowed. He was really looking forward to jacking off his stress tonight, but having a roommate makes things complicated. Maybe he can just do his business in the bathroom, but that’s not as comfortable as doing it on the bed. Maybe his roommate would go out tonight and he’d still be able to jack off. It’s not like his roommate is going to know, right?

Before Seungcheol knew it, he was already facing a door with the number “309” on it, it was his room. Now it’s not just his room, _but also someone else’s room_. With a twist of the knob, he opened the door. A figure was standing by the small kitchen counter, Seungcheol was expecting a 170cm male, sun kissed skin, somehow lanky, probably wearing glasses because _everyone nowadays seem to wear glasses_ , he didn’t even know if they had vision problems or not! But the person now eating a sandwich by the table was anything but. The man now standing before him was 164cm at most, pale skin, and slim body. And fuck- was he cute. Sharp eyes, pink lips, Seungcheol was absolutely captivated.

“oh uh-“

“Hi, I’m Lee Jihoon.” then as if a shit ton of bricks fell over Seungcheol was stunned. This? This is Lee Jihoon? The man that, according to kim mingyu, is the epitome of his nightmares? This small fluffy thing?

To be honest, Seungcheol was kind of relieved that Lee Jihoon did not turn out to be like the 200 pound monster his mind created him to be. He still shudders at the thought of fighting against a muscle pig.

“Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.” Jihoon’s eyes turned slightly wide.

“oh? I've heard about you.” "same." Seungcheol replied, a little bit _too immediate_ for his liking, a little bit too...desperate? What followed was silence, Seungcheol can feel that Jihoon is not totally comfortable with the whole situation, and neither is Seungcheol!

“well, uh, I’ll just go to our room then, the right bed-“

“is yours, I know, I’ve fixed the left side. Please don’t touch the shelves by the bottom of my bed. Those are, um, chemicals..?” the last statement sounded more like a question than a statement.

“of course, of course, nice meeting you though” the smaller man gave a short nod in reply as he continued to eat his sandwich in silence.

And yeah- _it seems like Seungcheol can’t beat his meat tonight._

 


	2. The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is a lot of things- gay 4 cheol is one of 'em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah uhhhhh, I still don't know what i'm doing lmao. i'll update sooner tho   
> (a massive shoutout to @euphoniouswoozi for helping me out, kshdhfsadjfh)
> 
> anyways hmu on twt @xparksjx, i actually just draw, i'm not a writer lmao

Lee Jihoon was a lot of things- He was smart. Back in high school, his grades never went below B. It wasn’t as if he was naturally a genius, he worked hard to maintain his grades knowing it would help him get into good colleges, and maybe even manage to score a scholarship. Jihoon was musically inclined. From the very first time he touched a piano back when he was 5 years-old, he knew that he wanted to pursue music in the future. He was lucky to have very supportive parents who had let him take lessons for various classical instruments. Jihoon loved music so much to the point where he was already making his own songs at the age of 15. And yes, Jihoon admits that he is not of the average height. He knows and accepts that almost everyone towers over him but he doesn’t let that hold him down. _He can bust anyone’s kneecaps- He’s not weak._

Jihoon was a lot of things- but if there’s anything he’s not, it’s being a good liar. Jihoon knew the moment he said the potions on his side of the bedroom were chemicals, it was going to backfire. Jihoon never had the reason to lie, he had a good relationship with his parents- they were very understanding, and in return, Jihoon was the best son they could ask for. Lying wasn’t something he did often. Jihoon had to sell the lie though, make it seem like he was actually a chemistry major his lie had painted him to be.

It had been proven to be impossible though, first of all, Jihoon had learned that Seungcheol was majoring in music, just like he was. Avoiding him in campus was almost like trying to avoid the sun during a day at the beach. Jihoon knows Seungcheol has seen him, even though he has tried his best to avoid running into the man, but it’s as if Seungcheol was everywhere.

_How the fuck did they manage to not meet each other for nearly two years? Seungcheol sticks out from the crowd like a sore thumb. It was really hard to miss him._

Second, Jihoon knows Seungcheol is not stupid enough to buy into his “chemicals excuse”; what kind of person stores harmful chemicals on dorm room shelves? Psychopaths that’s what.

Third and last, Seungcheol is a whole snacc- no wait, Seungcheol is a whole Meal, a whole Michelin 5 course meal. From the first time Jihoon has formally met him, he wanted to climb the older boy like a god damned tree. It’s not fair that Seungcheol was also the kindest person he has ever known, the boy cooks him breakfast and lets him hog all the space in their small couch.

Jihoon weighed in the pros and cons of telling Seungcheol his secret. The pros can be that he would be finally be lifted off the burden of keeping tabs of all his lies, he can finally study at his dorm too!- but the cons could be that it may affect the developing friendship he and Seungcheol have. He doesn’t know if studying at home is worth losing Seungcheol over. Jihoon actually has just been waiting for the older boy to corner him and expose him because he knows he isn’t being subtle. He imagines that Seungcheol would sit him down and talk it out, then maybe avoid him because he would think Jihoon is a freak or something, which is something Jihoon doesn’t want to happen. The anxiety that comes with the anticipation that something will happen grows on Jihoon. It started as an idea on the back of his mind until it grew into something that makes him get lost in his own thoughts.  From the small amount of time they have known each other, Jihoon is actually already scared to lose Seungcheol as a friend, and that thought terrifies him.

-

Jihoon woke up to the smell of eggs cooking, he lifted his head off his pillow and checked the time on the bedside table

6:43 am

He had 17 minutes to prepare for his first class. Jihoon promptly jumped out of bed and into the dining area of their shared dorm. He sat on the table and watches as Seungcheol finishes up their breakfast. When the older boy noticed that Jihoon is awake, he glanced at him and smiled before resuming his task at hand. Jihoon let his eyes close slightly before getting woken up by Seungcheol holding out his plate,

“Eat up, I heard you guys have midterms this week?” Seungcheol said, sitting down on his respective seat. Jihoon shoots Seungcheol a confused look; his midterms wasn’t until next week, what was Seungcheol talking about?

“Uh, what?”

“I heard from Wonwoo that the Chemistry majors are having midterms this week, hence why the library was so full yesterday. We barely found a seat.” Jihoon knows, He was in that very same library yesterday. He was finishing his piece for his music composition class which he could’ve done at the comfort of his dorm but it would give him away. Jihoon doesn’t know why he still keeps up with the lie when he clearly knows that Seungcheol already knows.

“Yes, uh, thank you for the food.” Jihoon replied as he stuffed his mouth full of eggs, which was proven to be a bad idea because the next thing Jihoon knew is that he was coughing out egg bits and that Seungcheol was beside him, slowly rubbing his back to ease the coughing fits.

“Slow down Hoonie, the eggs won’t suddenly leave.”

The eggs won’t but _Seungcheol could_.

-

It was 7pm on a Friday night, most college students would be found on local bars having a blast, or at parties- socializing and all that jazz, but Jihoon could be found hogging the a small couch

“You know, Jihoon, even though our couch is small, it could fit two male young adults.” Seungcheol said as he sat on the ground near the couch where Jihoon currently was seated on, his legs propped up to take all the couch space.

“Your point being?” Jihoon replied without even so much as a glance at Seungcheol’s direction. His eyes focused in setting up Netflix for their weekly Bad Horror Movie screening. It has become a thing for them when Jihoon first showed him “Killer Clowns from Outer Space” and insisted on watching more because according to Seungcheol “it was so bad- it’s good”

Seungcheol pouted “Tonight, I am going to finally be able to sit on that couch, Lee Jihoon.” Then Seungcheol sat directly on top of Jihoon’s legs.

“JESUS FUCK- CHEOL GET OFF ME THAT HURTS”

“Let me sit on the couch too!”

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL I SWEAR TO GOD-. “ And with that Seungcheol stood up.

“Why don’t you just put your legs on top of my lap, that way, you can still have all the space you’re hogging but I’ll also be sitting.” Seungcheol said. He didn’t give time for Jihoon to reply though because he already lifted Jihoon’s legs, sat down on the couch, then laid the legs on top of his lap.

“See? Now we’re both comfortable!” Seungcheol flashed him a warm grin. Seungcheol was so close to him, he actually got scared if Seungcheol could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

-

“Jfffhfuun ysfff shhwff comff wiff ush tishnfdff.” Mingyu said in between chewing of his taco, bits of his taco flying off to Jihoon’s direction. Jihoon expertly avoids all the bits.

“Kim Mingyu, you are a disgusting human being, swallow before speaking.”

“I said, you should come with us tonight!” Mingyu exclaimed,

“Yeah! We barely see you outside of you and Seungcheol-hyung’s dorm or the library, live a little!” Seungkwan added.

“I am living, thank you very much.” Jihoon said, he was in no mood to go out and _live a little_. He wanted to stay inside and probably catch up on some sleep.

Yes, Jihoon did plan on staying in and resting, so can anyone tell him why he’s currently shuffling through his closet, looking for decent clothes to wear for a “hang out sesh”

No, Jihoon doesn’t need anyone to tell him, he already knows why. It involved a certain doe-eyed boy crushing Jihoon's small body with his Big, Buff, rock-solid body.

_Seriously, Jihoon is still small. Seungcheol can’t just start rough housing like this out of nowhere- he can die!_

“Fucking- why the actual fuck do you love crushing my body. This is abuse!” Jihoon shouted under the weight of Seungcheol’s entire body.

“Come on! You need to socialize, you can’t just stay here!” Jihoon threw punches to the body on top of him. It wasn’t effective

“Get off me!”

“I’m waiting, Jihoon”

Jihoon takes a deep breath before yelling “FINE! I’ll go to the stupid gathering.” Seungcheol quickly gets off the younger male, “Yay! I knew you’d come! I promise you Jihoon, you’re going to have fun!”

Jihoon had a hard time believing it until he saw the bright smile on the elder’s face- okay maybe it’s going to be a little bit fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been brought to you by: Seungcheol being on top of Jihoon, and not the way jihoon wants him to be

**Author's Note:**

> Idk lmao


End file.
